User blog:TheNewProtagonist/So... dem Auras, huh?
Want to just take a moment to put down my thoughts on episode 6. Gotta say, a number of mixed feelings on this one. First off it's... nice to see Blake again. I guess. Though as selfish as this might sound I'm a little dissapointed with what we got. Girl just shows up during Yang's rage moment, stabs a Grim bear with Gambol Shroud, smiles and that's it. That's your Blake fix for the week. Doesn't say anything, doesn't even respond to Yang's almost spontaneus frenzy. Monty, buddy, I love ya, I really do. But you're kinda being a cocktease to us Blake fans. We want more Blake and after 2 straight episodes of none what so ever, this is what we get? I just don't understand, did we do something wrong? Is he just mad at us, or something? Anyway, speaking of Yang's rage. Well, that one part of her trailer makes some sense now. For whatever reason, Yang has a HUGE freaking problem with random haircuts. Come at her with a pair of scissors and god help you. I have to wonder if this will either actually tie in to her character or it'll just be some cute little quirk of hers. Personally, I'm pulling for the former. Aaaand in this episode, we're introduced to Auras! Or is it Aura? Whatever. Yeah, from Pyrrha's explanation, I'm getiing the vibe that we're looking at something similar to Chakra from Naruto. Anyone can do it, anyone can use it to pull of a range of effects. But it takes some special training (I'm assuming) and practice to really get any use out of it. But then you got dudes like Vomit Boy just healing his cut without really trying which makes sense, if you think of it like Chakra, until you come to the point where Pyrrha had to "unlock his aura" which could mean just about anything. So basically, Aura is the internal counterpart to Dust. At least, that's what I get out of it. Remember, I'm a guy who tends to overthink things when not presented with a preferable amount of information. So, for now I'm just gonna say that Aura and Dust are 2 halves of the same coin or some similar analogy. While on the subject of Pyrrha, by the way, did anyone else think she sounded a bit... I dunno, off? Like, she sounded like a different person than what we saw in previous episodes. It was like she got replaced by Xena the warrior princess... which I suppose wouldn't be all that bad, but it's just rather jarring to go fromm ep. 4 & 5 Pyrrha to ep.6 Pyrrha. Maybe she's got some dual personality thing going on, I don't know. There are a number of ways this could go down, or it could NOT go down at all. There's no telling. Seeing Ren in action during Pyrrha's Aura shpiel was a nice touch, I'll say that. It's always nice in fiction when new terms are not only told but shown, and this episode manages both. Also, I literally laughed out loud at that "boop", that was freaking adorable. Isn't that just great? In just a few short episodes, less than 15 minutes of content, they've already established what nice chemistry these two have. And it's not even romantic! That's pretty impressive. And finally, Ruby and Weiss. I must say, little more than perplexed as to how they decided to let this go down. Personally, I expected Ruby to come in, all heroic like (because she knows a thing or two about handling monsters) to save Weiss' bacon. Weiss would recognise how NOT totally useless she is and - if anything - start easing up on Ruby, finally beginning their beautiful friendship. Apparently that would've been too freaking easy. Instead, we get to listen to them bicker a bunch. Yaaaaayy.... I got kinda fed up with Weiss in this episode, too. Especially when she got on Ruby's case for "attacking out of turn". I honest had to re-watch that one part just to make sure I didn't dream it. Really? Really, Snow Angel? I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were playing an RPG. Also, What was that nonsense she was doing just before Ruby came in and basically killstole? You could argue that she was just acting by the book and fine, I'll give you that. But all I saw was her standing around like a derp for half a minute, waiting for her juggulars to get chewed out by an angry beowolf. Just, what realm does this girl think she's in right now? Certainly not reality, because in reality, people do not conduct themselves this way in combat situations. Hey, who was the one going on about how this isn't like Signal or something and that we're here to fight monsters and stuff? Oh yeah, THAT WAS WEISS. I just hope she's in for a big wake up call and soon, or this is just going to get frustrating to watch. Category:Blog posts